DRAGON EMERALDS
by Zachary Kilgore
Summary: DRAGONS HAVE EMERALDS TOO WOW
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON EMERALDS: search for the mighty emeralds

_Once there was a boy named Zack who was trained in martial arts but little did he know where he truly came from._

"hey grandpa when do u think ill be able to use the demon explosive wave?"

" in a few years my dear boy have patience."

_A few days passed and Zack heard a strange noise coming from the sky…..it was a space pod and out stepped a short man and the man said…_

" hiya I'm Allen prince of the sayian race and u are my brother."

"WHAT!"

"you have no idea who I am do u you?"

"sorry but no."

"so u have been living on this planet which we sent you here to destroy when u were a kid for this long?"

"ok look guy i don't know you and i kinda don't like you so either leave or fight."

_allen looks around then looks back at zack_

"ok how bout i make a deal with you."said allen

"great. what?"

"if u can beat me in a fight ill stay and you can help me become more kind hearted for this planet, but if i win then i get to blow up the planet. deal?"

_zack thought for a minute..._

"ok. its a deal."

_allen charges at zack disappears then reappears behind zack and punches him. zack flys across the yard._

"ok. you got a lucky shot but are you sure u can do it again?" said zack

_allen disappears again and reappears behind zack, but zack does a reverse move he grabs allen and throws him across the yard._

"nice brother your not as weak as i thought you were. just like ur pathetic grandfather."

_zack then starts charging and uses his demon explosive wave._

"ok allen lets see u block this. **demon exposive wave**.

_zack gives a look of astonishment_

"i didnt think i could actually do it." he said laughing

"whoa that almost hit me, could have done some real damage if it did." said allen looking back at zack.

"ok ok zack u win, so how do u plan to make me good?"

"i wasn't really thinking about it much till now but fly around and find something to fight for on earth and use that. it helped my mentor piccolo."

_allen flys around enjoying the view when suddenly out of nowhere a girl screams and allen zooms over to where she is._

"ma'm is everything ok?" he asked her.

"no, that man pulled a gun on me and took all my weapons. can you help me please?" she asked

" be back in a sec." he said

_allen chases after the guy and close lines him. allen grabs all the weapons..._

"here you go ma'm." he said

"thank you..um what's your name?"

"oh hi im allen prince of all sayians."

" my name is edlyn. would you maybe want to get some dinner sometime?" she asked.

" that would be nice." he said all giddy inside

_he flys back to zack's_

"so did you find anything worth fighting for on earth?" zack asked.

" i think so." allen said

"omg is it a girl?" zack asked

" yeah it is." allen said

" well good cause thats what i'm fighting for is my girlfriend." zack said with all happiness for allen.

_5 years later_

" dude wake up." zack said shaking allen

" what what man come on let me sleep a little bit." allen said while yawning.

" hey edlyn u mind helping me out i need his help?" zack asked

"sure." she said

_she slaps allen as hard as she can_

"oww. ok im up whatcha need zack? he asked.

" well theres the fact that the sun is up. birds chriping, oh and the fact that starr is missing."

_they walk to zack and starr's bedroom._

"looks like a struggle, how did you not hear or feel that zack?" allen asked after slaping him in the head.

" i dont know im worried bouft her." he said almost in tears.

"hold on let me see if i can lock on to her power level." allen said focusing.

_2 hours later_

"got her i know where she is." allen said grabing his sword and running out the door.

"dude wait for me." zack said flying as fast as he can.

_they arrive at the nort city looking for her._

"starr where are you?" zack yelled.

"ZACK HELP" she screamed.

_zack growled and took off after them._

"allen you and edlyn go back home i got this ill call if i need help just go." zack said.

_zack gets in front of the enemy and sees who it is._

"p-p-p-piccolo?" zack asked confuse.

" yes it is i piccolo and now i have ur girlfriend." he said with an evil laugh.

" i thought me and gohan changed you, guess i was wrong." zack said sadly.

_starr mumbles something that couldnt be made out. zack punches piccolo and sends him flying and he let go of starr._

" its not piccolo this guy with a weird mustashe put something on the back of his neck." she said.

" got it now get home tell allen and edlyn ill be there soon. i love you." he said.

"love you too."

_zack got behind piccolo and ripped the device off the back of his neck._

" what hapened?" piccolo asked

" some guy put this on the back of your neck. and you kidnapped starr, but you didn't hurt her so don't worry she is fine." zack said re-asured.

" that man said we was trying to build a huge unbeatable army to destroy some guy named sonic.." piccolo said.

_zack and piccolo fly back to zack's house to tell everyone what piccolo told him._

" wait a minute zack." allen said.

_allen grabs his laptop..._

"just as i thought, his name is dr. eggman from a planet mobius."

_just then a blue streak passed zack and the others._

_"_hey what was that allen?" zack said excited.

_allen and zack fly after it._

_"_its too fast zack we'll never catch it." allen said.

**demon explosive wave.**

_shoots it in front of the mysterious person_

_"_ hey that almost hit me." he said.

_zack and allen fly down to see his face._

" you must be this sonic person eggman was talking about." zack said.

"WHAT? eggman is here? where" sonic askes worried.

" he took of towards the mountains that way." said allen pointing behind him.

_sonic took off in that direction._

"wait for us we can help." allen said flying next to sonic and zack right behind allen.

_sonic slowed down some to where allen and zack were on either side of him_

"thanks for coming to help guys." said sonic.

"no prob." said zack.

_a loud boom echoes through the mountians_

"come on guys something's wrong" sonic said getting a little angry.

"SONIC" said another mysterious voice.

"tails over here."said sonic

"i brought the x tornado. get in." said tails

" you guys ok trying to keep up?"

"oh come on we weren't even at our top speed." allen said as if challeging sonic to a race.

_the arrive at the scene ready to fight..._

"eggman what are you doing now?" sonic asked

"looking for the emeralds." eggman said

_zack leans over to allen _"what emeralds?"

_allen shrugs_

_"_the dragon emeralds zack." said piccolo

" i thought i had control of you piccolo?" eggman asked

" nope.** special beam cannon."**

" piccolo no._ zack yells as he stopped Piccolo's attack._"

" why?" piccolo asked

"because if he has the emeralds don't want to destroy them." zack said whispering to where eggman wouldn't hear him.

" hey eggman come down here so we can talk." zack said

" if you try anything, ill go after your girls." eggman replied

_zack and allen growls as if holding back their true power._

" ok eggman we won't." allen said

_zack whispers to sonic. "_when we get him out of the ship get the emeralds."

"got it." he whispers back.

_eggman lands and walks out of the ship_

"now what do u want boy?" he asked zack.

"time for this."_ while pointing to sonic._

_sonic takes off into the ship and shows back up with emeralds and runs back to zack's_

"blasted sonic." eggman yelled.

"sorry eggy but gotta run." sonic said laughing.

_they show up at zack's to find the place blown to bits. zack and allen growl and start glowing and hair stands up and turns gold._

"h-h-h-how is that possible?" piccolo asked.

_a piece of the missle was laying on the ground and they see a symbol...egg corps._

_"_EGGMAN!." they both screamed

_zack and allen flew to where they last saw eggman come to figure out that he was gone. h had gone to a different dimesion._

_"_ok lets get back to the house and bring them back."allen said

"good idea." zack replied.

_they flew back to he house and gathered the emeralds and put six in a circle and one in the middle._

" oh mighty emeralds we call upon your power to bring these girls back to life." zack and allen said at the same time.

_the emeralds floated in the air then started to spin the went in seperate directions. starr and edlyn reappeared and zack and allen ran up to them and grabbed them. they were happy to have them back._

"eggman better not come back here. and if he does he better have a unbeatable army with him if he does."_ zack said clinching his fist. starr put her hand on zack's, zack unclinched his fist._

" sonic have tails build a security system for the house." allen said.

"great idea allen will do." sonic said before zooming off to talk to tails.

_sonic runs to tails' room and tells him waht allen said._

" i'll see what i can do." tails said.

_when all of a sudden a ship came crashing down in zack's front yard._

"what the hell was that?" zack asked.

_zack runs outside to find a teenage boy standing there._

"who the hell are you?" zack asked.

" my name is tarble, vegeta's brother. and i have come to destroy this planet."

"not on my watch." zack said clinching his fist.

"oh really? well thats too bad." said tarble while laughing.

_tarble shoots a unblockable beam at starr but zack jumps in front of her and shoves her out of the way meanwhile the beam goes through zack's body killing him and sending him to otherworld to train with king kai._

"zack? you son of a..." starr said as she starts to glow and turns into a super sayian.

_starr charges at tarble and knocks him around like a ragdoll then shooting a ki blast at tarble killing him._

" hey king yemma how far exactly is snakeway?" zack asked.

" oh about one thousand miles. so about a years length away." said king yemma.

"wow. ok well tell them not to wish me back till i say so."zack said.

_zack starts running down snakeway. meanwhile back on earth..._

"i can't believe he's dead." starr said while crying.

_a red man shows up._

"hey sonic need some help?" said the mysterious man.

"oh hey knuckles what's up?" said asked.

_meanwhile on snakeway..._

"wow this is really really far away." zack said tired.

"man im hungry." zack said.

"finally im at king kai's." zack said cheerfully.

" who are you?" asked king kai.

" im zack why is it so heavy here?"asked zack.

" oh so you came from earth didn't you?" king kai asked.

" yeah how'd you know?" he asked.

" just how much you weigh here." king kai said.

_meanwhile on earth..._

" wow starr you've gotten a whole lot stronger." allen said while panting.

" thanks allen, you've trained me well." she said.

_meanwhile back on king kai planet..._

"hey king kai are we almost done?" zack asked while panting.

"almost zack just got to teach you one more tecnique." king kai said while looking for the scroll.

_zack charges all his energy to where he could unleash it all at once..._

_"_don't push too far zack to where you turn into a super saiyan." king kai said.

" oh sorry king kai ill calm it down." zack said.

_meanwhile back on earth the evil saiyans were almost to earth..._

_" _were almost out of time before they get here." allen said looking for all the armor and weapons.

"we know allen we are working really hard to be ready for them." piccolo said.

_meanwhile back on king kai planet..._

" now that i learned the tecnique you wanted to teach me now i got to get back ok let me get ahold of my friends on earth to wish me back." zack said.

"ok zack put your hand on my back and ill connect you to them." king kai said.

_zack put his hand on king kai's back and connected with allen..._

"hey allen i'm done training up here, can you wish me back? oh and by the way the sayians will be there tommorrow so yeah." zack thought to allen.

" whoa wait a minute. they are going to be here tommorrow? dang it ok we will wish you back now starr will be so happy." allen said running through the house gathering the emeralds.

"ok. ill be there as soon as possible." zack said.

_allen sets the emeralds on the ground and summoned the seven emerald dragons and made their wish for zack to come back to life. the halo above zack's head started to disappear._

"ok zack you can start running back for earth." king kai said

"WHAT? i thought you would just zap me back to king yemma's, it took me about a year just to get here."zack said worried.

" no look all i can do is give you new lighter clothes." king kai said.

"ok then ill just get on my way." zack said

" ok zack see ya." king kai said with a smile.

_zack started running as fast as he could and then jumped back onto snakeway. then zack started flying at a high speed._

_meanwhile back on earth..._

"where is he i thought he would be here by now?" starr asked tapping her foot.

"he'll be here soon starr give him time, i mean this is zack we are talking about." allen said patting starr's back.

" yeah i suppose your right." she said.

_when all of a sudden the ground started to shake, they ran iside and turned on the t.v..._

"we don't know what's going on here but we plan to find out, oh wait something is happening." said a man on the t.v.

"they are here already? damn ok guys lets go." piccolo said.

"right." they all said at once.

_meanwhile back on snakeway..._

"wow i feel lighter and faster." zack said flying faster.

_back on earth..._

" ha ha ha ha ha come on daniel don't have too much fun save some for me." said a man.

"oh alright." daniel says.

"hey!." piccolo yells at the evil sayians.

"what? who are you?" daniel asks.

"that doesn't matter just follow me somewhere else." he tells the sayian.

" ok. just remember the outcome will be the same." daniel says while laughing.

_daniel took off flying behind piccolo, they land in a field..._

"ok so now shall we get to fighting? cause i just want to destroy the inhabitants of this planet sell it and be on my way." daniel says.

"well your not going to do that so easily."_ allen say while charging at daniel._

"oh cousin, what am i going to do with you?" daniel aske then slapped allen a side.

"i don't know about these guys now piccolo, what do we do?" starr asked.

" i don't know either just hold them off tll your boyfriend gets back." he said.

"well there is no telling when that could be so lets go for it." she said while changing into a super sayian.

_meanwhile on snakeway..._

"almost there...ah theres the door." zack said while sprinting through the door and passing kami and mr. popo.

_"hold on guys im on my way." zack thought as he was flying as fast as he could. back to the fight..._

"piccolo how you doin over there?" starr asked holding her arm.

" not so good only you, me, and allen are still alive everyone else is dead." he said limping over to her side.

" well well well, where did all that strength go?" daniel asked.

"just leave this planet now." piccolo said.

"ummmmmm no in fact i think ill kill the girl first." he said with an evil laugh.

_daniel shoots a powerful ki blast at starr, but piccolo gets in front of it and keeps it from hitting her._

"stupid namekian, had to go and die to protect you, well no one left to help you."

_as daniel prepares for another ki blast something stops him_

"**demon expolosive wave**"

"wait only two people can do that piccolo, but he's dead and...zack." aleen said before passing out.

"zack your back." starr said running and jumping on zack.

"HEY?, that hurt now its ur turn to get hurt." daniel said.

" come and try." zack said mocking daniel.

_daniel charges at zack but zack just afterimages behind him and smacks him across the field and into a mountian. but daniel rebounds and goes in for another attack, and zack knocks daniel uncousious. starr looks wided eyed cause of the power that zack had gained._

"now that he's knocked out time for the next guy."zack said.

"oh alright i guess it is my turn." said the man.

"who are you?' zack asked.

"oh well seeing how your going to die i'll tell you my name is roderick.' he said.

" we are going to go somewhere else and fight so that no one else gets hurt." zack said.

"sure, but i don't matter where we fight cause your death awaits you." said roderick.

"starr take allen and daniel home. and turn back to normal." zack said before flying off.

_starr picks allen and daniel up and flys them to zack's house. meanwhile zack and roderick are flying to the next battle zone._

"here should be good." zack said as he landed.

" ok now zack i shold tell you im a second-class sayian warrior, while your only a third-class warrior. what a pity." said roderick.

" even a third-class could surpass and second-class." zack said

_roderick charges his ki and soots a ki blast at zack but zack jumps and dodges. zack charges his ki up to its max power and used it all in one big ki blast._

**"super demon expolosive wave"**

_roderick almost gets hit by it but luckily for himm he got away from it. zack charges at roderick and kicks him across the field and grabs him and throws roderick into a rock formation. lroderick then trys to grab zack but zack blocks his attack and punched him and kicked him into the ground._

"well i was hoping i wouldn't have to use this but i have no choice." _roderick said as he throws a ball of light to the sky, and it turns into a moon._

"now you see the true power of a second-class warrior." roderick says as he starts to change into a giant ape.

"well guess i should use my full power too," zack said as he turned into a super sayian.

" wait, you've already gained the ultimate tranformation of the ledgendary sayian race?" roderick asked.

"yep, and now you die...**super demon explosive wave**" zack said as he shot it at roderick.

_the ki blast not only hit roderick but whent striaght through him. roderick fell to the ground and was having a hard time breathing. so zack did the nice thing and gave him a chance to leave the planet and never come back. but roderick shot a beam at zack, and it went through zack's shoulder._

" i gave you the chance to live but apparently you wish to die. well so be it..." zack yelled.

_zack shot a ki blast striaght at rodericks head decappitating it._

"i gave you a chance and you blew it, i was hoping to fight you agian some day but oh well i'll find a stronger enemy." zack said as he flew to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daniel's awakening

_zack lands at his house and him and his team all get in a rejuvination chamber to heal all their wounds and get them to full strength._

_the next day..._

"ok finally at full strength, never felt better in my life." said starr.

"ok starr i feel the love." said zack walking out the door.

"wait...zack come back you know what i meant." she said chasing after him.

" wow those two really love each other." allen said while hugging edlyn.

_zack disappears and reappears behind starr. he taps her on the shoulder, then disappears and reappears again. he grabs her and kisses her._

_"_is that better starr?" he asked her.

_she nodded and fainted._

"well i'll take that as a yes." he said laughing.

_zack goes and checks on daniel..._

" ok daniel you ready to communicate?" zacked askked with his word in his hand.

"yeah now what do u want?" he asked zack.

"you to give up your evil ways and join the team." he replied.

" ill try." daniel said.

_just then a girl comes by and looks at daniel..._

"hi im britly. who are you?" she asked daniel.

" hi im daniel...hey zack mind untying me now?" he asked.

"well oh alright." he said while untying him.

_daniel and britly walk off and don't come back for a while..._

"well looks like he found a reason like we did. i can't live without starr. and you can't live without edlyn am i right allen?" zack said.

"right zack." he replied.

"ok come on we should train some more._ walks over to starr._ baby? wake up starr time to train."zack said.

" huh what oh ok baby lets go." she replied.

_allen spars with starr and zack spars with piccolo._

" come on zack you can do better than that." piccolo said with a smirky laugh.

" ok pause a sec. hey allen i need to talk to you for a sec." zack said.

" ok what's up zack?" allen asked.

" well i need your opinionon something." he said.

" ok what?" allen asked.

"well i got this ring and was wondering how i should ask." zack replied.

" just take her somewhere nice and ask." allen suggested.

"ok i will." he said.

_zack and starr go to a nice resteraunt. and zack asked starr to marry him._

" oh my god zack are you sure?" she asked.

' im sure so will you marry me starr?" he asked agian.

" oh my god yes,yes i will." she replied.

_starr jumps across the table and hugs and kisses zack with tears in her eyes. theyfly back to zack's house she runs inside screaming of happiness..._

_"_oh my god look what zack did." starr said happily.

"oh my god starr your so lucky wish allen would do that." said edlyn giving allen the evil eye.

" whoa edlyn one thing at a time please." allen said trying to run, but edlyn had zack block the door.

_3 months later..._

"ok today is the day." zack said looking in the mirror.

" hey zack not getting cold feet are we?" asked allen.

"no im completely ready for this." he replied.

_when all of a sudden a ship comes down and almost hits edlyn but zack blasts it away from her._

"that was a close one." she said holding allen.

_zack flys over to find it empty..._

"ZACK HELP ME!." starr screamed.

_zack looks behind him to find starr being flown off by a pale white person._

" hey you let my wife go right now." zack yelled.

" as you wish." it said.

_starr screamed as she fell, zack instant transmissioned right under her and caught her._

"some wedding right?" zack said laughing.

"are you kidding me i was almost killed." she replied about to slap him.

_zack and allen took off after the pale person, they found them in a field a few mile away from the wedding. zack and allen landed behind a rock formation to eavesdrop on the people._

" ok so with kakorot out of the way the world is ours for the taking." one of the men said.

_zack and allen get a little closer to get a look on the people. then zack charged at one of them..._

" hey you, you trying to kill my wife and now i shall kill you." zack said.

" you can't kill an android like me we absorb all energy so your just going to die." he said.

_zack charged all his ki in to one swift punch and sent to android into a mountain. then he turned into a super sayian and flew after him and slamed him into the ground, and tore his head off._

_"_that should take care of you." zack said after changing back to normal.

_zack meets back up with allen and they fly back to the wedding._

"is everyone alright?" zack asked.

"don't run off like that again, you could have died." starr said as she punched zack in the gut.

"ow ok i won't." he replied.

"so what do we do now?" allen asked.

"i don't know." zack replied as he fell on the ground and burried his face in his hands.

_zack looks up with anger in his eyes..._

"starr go back to the house, allen ,daniel, piccolo come with me." zack said changing into his combat uniform.

" zack where you going?" starr asked.

" we are going after these guys and i can't have you girls getting hurt again." zack replied.

_zack,daniel,allen,and piccolo took off towards where the androids are. little did zack know that starr and edlyn followed them and hid behind rocks. they land in front of the androids..._

"ok we're here to finish this." zack said while changing into a super sayian.

" ah ah ah, i wouldn't hurt us or the girl gets it._and the android shows britly to them._ now what's your choice?' he asked them

"you...son...of...a..., your gonna pay for that." daniel said starting to glow.

"uh oh, guys run." zack said._they run and hide behind a rock formation._

_they all fly back and enter a rejuvination chamber._

_5 days later..._

"zack wake up, wake up." starr said shaking him.

" huh what?" zack said as he woke up.

"oh good i thought we had lost you. you were asleep for 5 days." she said

"5 DAYS?"zack said.

" yeah well everyone went after this guy who tried to kill you while you were sleeping." starr said while getting zack his clothes and sword.

"where are they?' zack asked.

"follow me and ill take you there." she replied.

_they take off toward the battle zone. when they get there they find edlyn barely standing. they land next to her._

"here edlyn eat this sinzu bean." zack said as he tossed one to her.

" ok let's get him." starr said.

" but first turn to a super sayian starr."_ zack said as he was turning into one as well. then zack looks over at edlyn and sees her changing too._

" when did she become a super sayian?" zack asked.

"while you were sleeping." starr replied.

_they all charge at him and he knocks starr and edlyn out cold._

" first my friends. then my brother. and now my wife im gonna make you pay for this"_ zack said as his anger grew and he became a super sayian 2. he starts throwing cell around and then cell shoots this wierd looking beam at zack and zack drops to the ground turning back to normal._

" and now you die..." _cell said. then he cringed and he looked behind him. it was allen he had cut cells tail off, and cell had turned back into his normal state. cell back handed allen into a mountain._

" now with no other people to help you, you shall die." cell said. _then a ki blast came and knocked cell away._

"stay away from the kid cell." a man said.

" hey kid you ok?" he asked

_zack nods_

" ok. now what's your name?" he asked zack.

" my name is zack." he replied.

" hi zack. im jason." jason said.

" hi. now how do we beat him." zack asked.

"well first things first. we heal ur friends first." _jason said as he went around giving the downed fighters a fruit that gave them all their power back._

" ok now turn to a super sayian then push your limit to it's fullest." jason said.

_they all change and pushed their limits and became super sayian 2._

"wait your all sayians?" jason asked,

" yeah." zack replied.

" i thought all the other sayians were dead except for you,, and allen." jason said.

" well i don't know how to explain it but we are all sayains." zack said.

"ok. now lets get cell." jason said.

_zack charges at cell and slams his fist into cell's stomach. starr flys and kicks cell in the head sending him flying. edlyn flys over and kicks him in the air. then allen knocks him straight down and he slams on ht ground. all while jason charged his final ki blast and shot it at cell, and cell disenergrates._

" well that ought to keep cell form winning." jason said while he laughed.

" ha ha ha you honestly thought you could kill me?" cell asked while laughing.

_cell reappeared and grew to nuke sized and was ready to blow the planet to smitherines beore someone instant transmissioned over and teleported cell away from earth and then cell exploded. and the group didn't know who did it, when the smoke cleared they looked around..._

"hey? where is zack?' asked allen.

" no he couldn't have." jason added.

" yep zack went and had himself blown up to protect the planet," starr said with tears in her eyes.

" hey guys im sorry i did what i di but if i dodn't then the planet and everyone on it would be dead." zack said in a telepathic message to all of them.

" zack you better get back her quick or god help me i'll come get you myself." starr said whilst crying.

_a few years pass and zack comes back from otherworld. and there is a knock at the dorr... starr answers and sees zack's ex girlfriend..._

"what the hell you want?" she askes the ex.

"i'm here to talk to zack." she replies.

" no the hell your not now walk your skinny white ass away." starr says as her anger rises.

" make me bitch." liz says.

_starr turns into a super sayian and kicks liz across the yard. and liz sits up turning into a super sayian, starr cracks her knuckles and starts laughing..._

"hello is no one making popcorn for the fight?" zack asks while making some. then he goes outside to watch.

_then a guy charges at starr and zack turns into a super sayian 2 and appears like a second before the guy reached starr. zack grabs the guys whrist and elbows him in the gut then back hands him..._

" try and touch my wife again and i'll make it much worse." zack said.

_the guy tries to get to starr, he flies passed zack but zack laughed and grabbed the guys foot and threw him across the yard the shoots a ki blast striaght through the guy's chest then the guy died. starr knocked liz unousious and puts her in a coma. starr walks in the house sweating. zack behind her._

" so i take it she is dead." allen says.

" no just in a coma." starr replies.

" and her boyfriend is dead." zack says.

_2 years pass by and still no sign of liz. meanwhile at the zack house..._

"hey come on i as watching that." zack said.

" so i'm your wife i can do whatever i want." starr while sticking out her tongue.

"fine you win." zack said walking out the door.

_when all of a sudden a female hand wraps around his mouth..._

"say anything and ill snap your neck." said liz.

**zack nods.**

"ok now what the hell do you want liz?" zack asked clinching his fist.

"i just want to talk if that's ok." she said backing off a little.

" ummmm you better just hope starr don't find you." zack said.

_liz started shaking..._

"don't bring that up i'm terrifed of her now." liz said while starting to back up a little more.

" oh come on it's not like i want...oh wait i do want to see her get to you. after what you've done to me, cheating on me with 5 other guys." zack said inching forward.

_liz backed up further, and liz bumped into starr...starr had her arms crossed and gave an evil smirk..._

"well well well look who it is...it's liz." starr said while grabbing liz by the shirt and throwing her into a wall.

"ok ok im leaving starr you win i give up on zack. i'm going to never come back. if i do then you have a right to kill me." liz said crying.

"oh i'll hold you to that." starr said laughing.

_zack and starr head back to the house to find allen and edlyn training, then a sudden blast hits the ground around them. allen and edlyn lands next to zack._

"whoa that was a close one." allen said.

"yeah. wonder who it was." zack said looking around not seeing anyone.

_when all of a sudden a rush of wind passed by zack and his friends. they look around and starr and edlyn were missing. allen tries to lock on to their power levels. but yyhe person who took them blocked him out. they head back to the house and get everyone to fly around looking for her. piccolo took west city. allen too south city. daniel took east city and zack took north city. they all report back with nothing. allen get the dimensional phone and calls sonic and his team to come help look for them. a warp hole opens and sonic and his team are standing there..._

"you called allen?"sonic says.

"yeah my girlfriend, and zack's wife were kiddnapped." allen replied.

"got it ill take a run all over the world to see if i can find them...wait when did zack get married?' sonic asked.

"a few years ago." allen replied.

"why wasn't i invited?" sonic asked.

"ummm i forgot." allen said.

"anyways. ill be back soon." sonic said taking off in a blue streak.

_sonic arrives at the house..._

"well i cant find them either." he said scratching his head.

_meanwhile where ever starr and edlyn are..._

"hey let us go."starr said.

" no i dont think i will." said eggman turning around in his chair.

"and why not?" edlyn asked.

"because now zack and allen can lead sonic here, and ill finally be able to kill all three of them then destroy the dragon emeralds." he said laughing.

_starr and edlyn start shaking...and zack and allen notice a small spike of energy in the air. zack and allen look at each other then take off toward the sky, but then tails stops them..._

"can you breathe in space guys?" he asked.

"well...no." zack and allen say at the same time.

"ok. then hope in ill take you there." he said opening the hatch.

_zack,allen,and sonic all enter the ship. and they fly toward eggman's space base. eggman's space base arms their cannons and shoots at the ship. zack exits the ship and shoots _**explosive demon wave **_at the ship. the cannons expolode at the ship starts to shake and eggman sends his robots out to try and stop the team from reaching the eggbase. zack instant transmissions to where starr is and sets her and edlyn free. and hits a button._

"self-destruct sequence intitiated." a female voice said over the PA.

_zack grabs starr and edlyn and takes them to the ship._

"ok starr ill be right back." zack said.

"where you think your going?" she asked.

"im going back for eggman." he replied.

"why?" she asked.

"well i cant just let him die." he replied.

"fine. just dont get yourself killed." she said before kissing him.

_zack flys to the ship and finds eggman trying to stop the self-destruct mode..._

"come on eggman, lets go we dont have much time left." zack said grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"why you helping me zack? i mean we are enemies." eggman asked.

"well i may hate your guts but im not going to let you just die this easy sonic want to kill you himself so ill let him have his wish." zack replied.

_tails lands the ship at zack's house and they watch the ship blow up. starr looks around and doesn't see zack, she gets ready to cry but befoire a tear could fall she found herself in paris and zack has his arms arond her waist._

"see i told you i would be back." zack said hugging starr.

" oh thank god i thought you died again." she said smiling.

_meanwhile back at zack's house..._

"cpome on edlyn spar with me i promise not to hurt you...on porpose." allen said.

"well...no." she replied.

"why not?" he asked.

"fine ill make you a deal, if i win then you ask me to marry you but if you win then well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it." she said.

_allen thought for a few minutes..._

"fine. its a deal."allen said.

_allen and edlyn spar for hours but zack re-appears in front of them..._

_"come on zack we were_ about to see who won." allen said.

"oh sorry. continue." zack said.

_allen ad edlyn both throw a punch and miss each other. but edlyn quickly counters with a ki blast knocking allen on his butt._

"i win allen now you know the deal." edlyn said.

"wait. what did i miss?" zack asked.

_allen whispers in zacks ear..._

"WHAT? you guys are getting married? when?"zack asked.

"haven't picked a dayy yet." allen replied.

_zack grabs allen by the arm and pulls him to the side._

"are you sure bout this?" zack asked.

"yeah. i am." allen replied.

_zack takes off toward corin's tower. then headed toward kami's place._

"hi mr. kami mind if i train here for a few years?" zack asked.

"sure. just step right through there." kami replied.

"thanks." zack said.

_a few years pass by..._

"hey guys...hey guys who's the kid?" zack asked.

"umm you dont know zack?" allen aked.

" no who is it?"zack asked.

" that's jax. your son."allen replied.

"WHAT? when did that happen." zack asked holding his head.

"it happened while you were training with kami...by the way how that go?"allen asked.

"forget that. how do i have a son?" zack asked.

"well when a boy and girl love each other very much..."

"i know how a kid is made but i dont remember...you know donating." zack said.

_starr walks in from shopping..._

"hey starr. hows life?"zack asked.

"i take it you saw your son?" she asked.

"well duh...but...how. i need to lay down." zack said ploping on the bed.

"ok zack breathe. breathe. i know should have told you but lets face you were gone for three years." she said

_zack sits up and looks out the window and sees jack and allen sparing. and jack is doing very well._

"look i know i was gone for 3 years but still could have found a way to tell me." zack said.

" i know, but you never came out of there so i couldn't." she replied.

_meanwhile with allen and jax..._

"wow jax your as strong as your dad and as smart as your mom." allen said.

"thanks mr. allen."he replied.

_allen throws a punch at jax ,but jax dodges and throws one at allen but allen dodges and sends an elbow into jax's gut. jax isn't affected by it and jax sends a ki balst at allen but he deflects it back at jax and knocks him out. jax wakes up and eats a senzu fruit. then he walks into zack's room and finds zack and starr talking._

"oh i'll come back later." he said

"wait jax come here." zack said patting the bed next to him.

_jax hopes on the bed next to them._

_"_hey buddy i know i wasn't around for three years but that's cause i need to train harder. and i think you and me should train sometime." zack said.

"i would like that." he replied smiling.

_starr and jax leave the room and go outside with allen and edlyn and all four train together. zack walks out the front door and watches them train. when all of a sudden a ship flew toward jax and zack flys and punches the ship away from him._

"that was a close one, huh mom?" jax asked.

"yeah it was. well thanks to your dad we are fine," she replied.

_zack flys towards the crashed ship and pulls the door off it..._

"of course...empty." zack says while the others arrive.

"what was it zack?" allen asked.

" i dont know it was empty when i opened it." zack replied.

_when all of a sudden zack just exploded._


	3. Chapter 3

Bojack arrives

_Last we saw zack was blown up out of nowhere. and everyone was looking around to find out what had done it but no one could see where the mysterious man had gone. jax had witnessed it and exploded ito anger and became a super sayian. everyone looked at him and went wide-eyed. allen had sensed a huge power level heading west. and he took off after him and met him in west city..._

"so your the one who killed zack." allen said.

"you son of a bitch." said jax throwing a kick in the man in the face._ the man flew through five buildings._

"no one kicks bojack in the face." he said.

"well i just did so what are you going to do about it?" jax asked.

_bojack charges at jax but jax throws a punch and knocks bojack across the city. bojack stands up and shoots a ki blast at jax but jax deflects it and walks toward bojack. allen flies to the house and finds all seven emeralds in the living room with a note on it it reads: _"allen heard about what happened with zack so i rounded these up as fast as i could, sincerly sonic."_ allen sets them up and wishes for zack to come back to life and be wished to allen's location. zack appears next to allen..._

"where is jax?" zack asked.

"west city." allen replied.

_zack changes to super sayian 1 and flys toward west city. and finds bojack about to stomp on jax but zack swoops in and grabs jax._

"so you must be the guy that blew me up? bojack right?" zack asked.

"yes that my name don't wear it out." he replied.

_zack charges at bojack and shoves his fist in bojack's stomache. bojack flys into six buildings then re-grains his balance and charges at zack, but zack just takes it and doesn't flinch._

"nice try." zack said kicking bojack away.

_jax just floats watching, starr and everyone else arrives and stays next to jax. just in case zack needs hel allen and starr have their hands on their swords. zack had his back to bojack and bojack shot a ki blast at zack but jax deflected it back at him and bojack deflected it at starr and starr used her sword as a baseball bat and hit it back at bojack, adding a kamahamaha right behind it. bojack tries to block but zack punched bojack in the back making the blast hit him in the gut burning him. bojack started laughing as he rose his power level and transforming into his final form and punched zack across the city, zack regains hi balance and charged after bojack but bojack just stood there and took the hits with out even flinching. jax jumped in front of his dad and charged a kamahamaha. zach and starr added in on it. causing: mother-father-son kamahamaha. bojack laughed thinking he could just deflect it, but when he tried his arm got blown off and he flys off and hides. zack and the team all fly back to the house and starr, zack, and jax all eneter a rejuvination chamber._

_2 years later..._

" now jax lets see how fast and strong you've gotten." allen said getting in his sparring position.

"ok mr. allen." jax replied.

_allen charges at jax and jax afterimages behind allen and back-handes him but allen quickly recovers and sends a ki blast at jax but jax blocks it and sends one at allen and it knocks allen on his butt. then zack walks outside and challenges him to a sparring match. jax throws several punches at zack but zack blocks all punches with one hand. when all of a sudden a voice screams:_

"zack, this isn't over. now i will kill you and you wont have friends to bring you back." bojack screamed.

"oh my god. come on bojack not now." zack replied.

"oh sorry did i interupt something important?" bojack asked sarcastically.

_zack laughs and chases after bojack, but bojack threw a ki blast at zack and it hit him in the face blinding zack and bojack flew faster and hid. zack gained his sight back and tried to sense out bojack's power level. but bojack had hidden it. so zack flew back to his house, had some lunch, then took a nap. starr and jax laid next to him and fell asleep as well. zack wakes up and everyone is gone, he finds a note next to him: _"hey zack bojack stopped by but then he flew off so allen chased him and we followed allen. love starr."_ zack grabbed his combat clothes and sword and takes off toward where they all went. he arrives just in time to find bojack about to stomp on starr, but zack swoops in and grabs her as he stomps._

"you were right bojack, this isn't over. you tried to kill my wife and son, and my friends. so now its my turn to kill you." zack said clinching his fist.

"ha ha ha ok zack if you really want to die now i'll grant you your wish." bojack replied.

"dad let me help." jax said.

"no jax i wont let you get hurt." he replied.

" dad? im helping wether you like it or not." jax said.

"just like his dad allen said to starr.

*she nodded* "i know right". she replied.

"well, apparently i can't stop you so if you want to help you can." zack said

"im helping too." starr said.

"no the hell you aren't." zack replied.

"and why not?" she asked.

"because i will not have my wife die." he replied.

"well too bad im helping." she said.

"fine, do whatever you want." he said.

"ha ha anyone else want to help zack?" bojack asked.

_no one else stepped up..._

"good now lets finish this so i can destroy the earth." bojack said.

"as you wish bojack." zack said.

_bojack charged at zack and jax but zack threw a punch and bojack blocked but left his stomach open and jax punched him and bojack lost his breathe, then zack kicked him in the face which sent bojack flying across the city. bojack got up off the ground and charged a ki blast and shot it at zack but starr jumped in front of it and sent it back at him so fast bojack didn't see it until it hit him in the chest. bojack fell to the ground, he stood up and disappeared and reappeared behind starr and grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her across the city. zack flew and caught her before she hit anything. jax transformed and punched bojack. then zack and starr transformed into super sayian 2. they charged at bojack and charged a ki blast and shot off _**super mother-father-son kamahamaha.**_bojack tried to block it but it went through both of his arms and chest killing bojack for good. they all flew back to the house and entered a rejuvination chamber._


	4. Chapter 4

"Bojack arrives

_Last we saw zack was blown up out of nowhere. and everyone was looking around to find out what had done it but no one could see where the mysterious man had gone. jax had witnessed it and exploded ito anger and became a super sayian. everyone looked at him and went wide-eyed. allen had sensed a huge power level heading west. and he took off after him and met him in west city..._

"so your the one who killed zack." allen said.

"you son of a bitch." said jax throwing a kick in the man in the face._ the man flew through five buildings._

"no one kicks bojack in the face." he said.

"well i just did so what are you going to do about it?" jax asked.

_bojack charges at jax but jax throws a punch and knocks bojack across the city. bojack stands up and shoots a ki blast at jax but jax deflects it and walks toward bojack. allen flies to the house and finds all seven emeralds in the living room with a note on it it reads: _"allen heard about what happened with zack so i rounded these up as fast as i could, sincerly sonic."_ allen sets them up and wishes for zack to come back to life and be wished to allen's location. zack appears next to allen..._

"where is jax?" zack asked.

"west city." allen replied.

_zack changes to super sayian 1 and flys toward west city. and finds bojack about to stomp on jax but zack swoops in and grabs jax._

"so you must be the guy that blew me up? bojack right?" zack asked.

"yes that my name don't wear it out." he replied.

_zack charges at bojack and shoves his fist in bojack's stomache. bojack flys into six buildings then re-grains his balance and charges at zack, but zack just takes it and doesn't flinch._

"nice try." zack said kicking bojack away.

_jax just floats watching, starr and everyone else arrives and stays next to jax. just in case zack needs hel allen and starr have their hands on their swords. zack had his back to bojack and bojack shot a ki blast at zack but jax deflected it back at him and bojack deflected it at starr and starr used her sword as a baseball bat and hit it back at bojack, adding a kamahamaha right behind it. bojack tries to block but zack punched bojack in the back making the blast hit him in the gut burning him. bojack started laughing as he rose his power level and transforming into his final form and punched zack across the city, zack regains hi balance and charged after bojack but bojack just stood there and took the hits with out even flinching. jax jumped in front of his dad and charged a kamahamaha. zach and starr added in on it. causing: mother-father-son kamahamaha. bojack laughed thinking he could just deflect it, but when he tried his arm got blown off and he flys off and hides. zack and the team all fly back to the house and starr, zack, and jax all eneter a rejuvination chamber._

_2 years later..._

" now jax lets see how fast and strong you've gotten." allen said getting in his sparring position.

"ok mr. allen." jax replied.

_allen charges at jax and jax afterimages behind allen and back-handes him but allen quickly recovers and sends a ki blast at jax but jax blocks it and sends one at allen and it knocks allen on his butt. then zack walks outside and challenges him to a sparring match. jax throws several punches at zack but zack blocks all punches with one hand. when all of a sudden a voice screams:_

"zack, this isn't over. now i will kill you and you wont have friends to bring you back." bojack screamed.

"oh my god. come on bojack not now." zack replied.

"oh sorry did i interupt something important?" bojack asked sarcastically.

_zack laughs and chases after bojack, but bojack threw a ki blast at zack and it hit him in the face blinding zack and bojack flew faster and hid. zack gained his sight back and tried to sense out bojack's power level. but bojack had hidden it. so zack flew back to his house, had some lunch, then took a nap. starr and jax laid next to him and fell asleep as well. zack wakes up and everyone is gone, he finds a note next to him: _"hey zack bojack stopped by but then he flew off so allen chased him and we followed allen. love starr."_ zack grabbed his combat clothes and sword and takes off toward where they all went. he arrives just in time to find bojack about to stomp on starr, but zack swoops in and grabs her as he stomps._

"you were right bojack, this isn't over. you tried to kill my wife and son, and my friends. so now its my turn to kill you." zack said clinching his fist.

"ha ha ha ok zack if you really want to die now i'll grant you your wish." bojack replied.

"dad let me help." jax said.

"no jax i wont let you get hurt." he replied.

" dad? im helping wether you like it or not." jax said.

"just like his dad allen said to starr.

*she nodded* "i know right". she replied.

"well, apparently i can't stop you so if you want to help you can." zack said

"im helping too." starr said.

"no the hell you aren't." zack replied.

"and why not?" she asked.

"because i will not have my wife die." he replied.

"well too bad im helping." she said.

"fine, do whatever you want." he said.

"ha ha anyone else want to help zack?" bojack asked.

_no one else stepped up..._

"good now lets finish this so i can destroy the earth." bojack said.

"as you wish bojack." zack said.

_bojack charged at zack and jax but zack threw a punch and bojack blocked but left his stomach open and jax punched him and bojack lost his breathe, then zack kicked him in the face which sent bojack flying across the city. bojack got up off the ground and charged a ki blast and shot it at zack but starr jumped in front of it and sent it back at him so fast bojack didn't see it until it hit him in the chest. bojack fell to the ground, he stood up and disappeared and reappeared behind starr and grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her across the city. zack flew and caught her before she hit anything. jax transformed and punched bojack. then zack and starr transformed into super sayian 2. they charged at bojack and charged a ki blast and shot off _**super mother-father-son kamahamaha.**_bojack tried to block it but it went through both of his arms and chest killing bojack for good. they all flew back to the house and entered a rejuvination chamber._ _zack walks out of the chamber sits on the couch and wavtches the t_v._ starr walks passed zack and slaps him in the back of his head_

"get your feet of the table." she said

"make me." he replied

*she clinched her fist in front of him and he immeditaely moved his feet.*

"thats what i thought." she said.

_zack chases starr outside catches her she falls and zack tickles her stomach..._

"stop zack, please stop." she asked.

"ummmmmm no." he replied as he continued tickling her.

_when zack and starr walking they see allen siting on the couch with his feet on the table an starr tells him to take his feet off the table but he refused so edlyn walks in and punches him in the back of his head. he takes his feet off the table and falls down on the floor and starr and zack start laughing. allen tackles zack..._

"stop laughing it aint funny."allen says punchhing zack,

"never." zack said laughing while getting punched.

_zack pushes allen off of him and they all go in the kitchen to eat lunch. allen eats a chilidog. starr and zack share a pizza. then there is a knock at the door zack walks to the door and opens it and there is a girl and a boy standing there. the girl looks as if she were just in a fight and the boy was wearing a black jacket with a white headband. when all of a sudden a man showed up with a sword and charged at the girl. and the boy jumped in the air and turned into a sythe. the girl caught the sythe and swung the sythe at the man and cut him in half and a red soul floated in mid air the boy turned back to normal and ate it. they walked back to the door to find everyone looking confused._

"oh sorry hi i'm maka and this is soul. we are looking for a guy named zack." maka said.

"that would be me. how may i help?" he asked.

"ummmm yes do you know a girl named liz?" she asked.

"sadly yes we do. why?" he asked.

"because she keeps coming to my house trying to steal soul from me." she replied.

*starr cracks her knuckles*

"starr calm down." zack said.

"well can u help us with her zack?"

"sure. starr you come with me." zack replied.

"ok baby." she replied.

_tails took maka and soul to the x-tornado and flew to maka's house, zack and the others flew ahead of them just in case of a ambush. they arrive at maka's house and liz is waiting outside her door for maka to return._

"come on soul i'm a better miester than she is i can make you stronger." liz said.

"look liz you need to leave now or suffer the consequnces." maka said.

"oh alright i guess ill just try to go back to zack." liz replied.

"oh no the hell you wont." starr said popping her knuckles.

"you don't scare me anymore starr. i'll get zack back if its the last thing i do." liz said.

"oh really now lil miiss liz then try something." starr replied.

"ok." liz said walking up to zack trying to kiss him but starr grabbed her by her hair and threw her across the field.

_starr chased after liz throwing several punches and kicks and liz got one punch in but starr just laughed and kicked liz across the face and knocking liz out cold._

"ok that should keep her away for awhile. zack can we go home im tired?" starr asked.

"sure lets go. hey guys imma take starr home anyone coming?" zack asked.

"nah we're gonna hang around here." allen replied.

"ok see ya guys." zack said flying off.

_zack and starr arrive at the house and zack lays starr down in the bed and heads for the gravity chamber to train. starr wakes up and heads for the gravity chamber to train with zack. they train for six hours and come out feeling great. zack and starr head to the kitchen to eat after training so hard. allen and everyone else walk in..._

"hey zack. starr. does anyone else hear that loud beeping noise?"allen asked.

"allen grab starr and get everyone out now."zack said.

_allen grabs starr and gets everyone else out and zack flys around till he finds the beeping noise, it was a bomb and it had 10 seconds left and he couldn't defuse it or unattach it from the house so zack flew as fast as he could and grabbed starr and sped off and allen followed behind him._

"thats the second time someone blew up my house."zack said.

"who did it though?" allen asked scratching his head

*starr mumbles under her breathe* "liz."

"how you knocked her out cold." allen asked.

"well funny thing the bomb was under my floor and no one elses. it had to be she is trying to get rid of starr." zack said.

"ok. all the facts point to her so what do we do?" allen asked.

"oh i have a pretty good idea." starr said flying off.

_starr finds liz and throws a series of punches and kicks and liz is just getting hit by all of them. starr takes a break from all of that, then continues with beatting the crap out of liz. zack and the others arrive to fiond starr kicking the krud out of liz. then starr grabbed liz's head and tore it off and set her body on fire._

"lets see her come back from that." starr said wiping her hands on her pants.

"well i guess we go start rebuilding the house." zack said.

"yeah lets go guys. you got to be tired huh starr?" allen asked laughing.

"nah not really." she repiled.

"wow you really have gotten stronger." allen said

"yeah but honestly zack trained more so he is much stronger. unless i get mad then i am stronger." starr replied.

"if you want i can make you stronger." allen said.

"nah im good man." starr replied.

_starr and allen walk in the house to find zack and daniel wrestling and laughing. starr taps her foot and they stop._

"what starr?" zack asked.

"i dont need you getting too hurt." she replied.

"ill be fine." he said laughing.

_zack and daniel continue to wrestle. daniel throws zack through a window and starr cringes and walks outside to find zack bleeding and laughing. zack and starr walk in to find allen and daniel rolling on the floor laughing then zack walks over and punches them in the back of thier heads. zack then walks in the kitchen and makes 8 chili dogs and a 12 foot piza. then the earth starts to shakes as if someone so much stronger then zack and his group. so zack and allen take off and fly toward where this mysterious force is at. they find a man standing in the middle of south city. zack and allen fly back to the house to find everyone standing outside._

"hey zack what is it?" starr asked.

"um there is this man in south city and from what i can tell even i cant beat him. so starr you,jax,edlyn and britly stay here while me allen and daniel go and try and get rid of him." zack repiled.

_zack, allen , and daniel take off and fly towards the man in south city. by time they got there goku and them were already gone. which meant he may be weaker now. zack and his team land infront of_ him.

_"_kakarot?" the man said.

"ummmm i don't know who this kakarot person is but my name is zack." zack replied.

"must kill kakarot." the man said.

"hey! what's your name?" allen asked.

"my name is bojack." he replied.

"well bojack what are you..." zack was saying before he got punched in the face.

"hahahahaha." bojack laughed.

_zack regained his balance and he charged at bojack and threw a kick at his face but bojack just stood there and laughed, tthen bojack threw a kick at zack which sent him flying through buildings and zack laid knocked out, then allen charged at bojack and threw a punch at bojack but he caught the fist and kicked him across the city. daniel flew toward zack and gave him a senzu fuit. zack jumped up and and looked at daniel and nodded. zack and daniel started fusing and became dack. dack flew at bojack and kicked him across the city. then dack gave allen a senzu fuit._

"daniel? zack? did you guys fuse?" allen asked.

"yeah pretty much hehe." dack said.

"how dare you kick the legendary super sayian?" bojack asked.

"like this." dack said kicking him in the air then kicking him into the ground.

"grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." bojack said.

"time to end this **galatic explosive demon wave.**" dack said shooting the blast at bojack sending him to space.

_dack split back to zack and daniel. both start to black out but make it to the house before blacking out in the yard. starr and the rest rush outside to find zack and daniel passed out in the yard they take them to the rejuvination chamber._

**10 days later**

_zack and daniel wake up to find the house on fire and starr limping to them._

"what happened starr?" zack asked catching her as she falls.

"bojack came back and took jax and edlyn, allen and britly went after him."she replied.

"here starr eat this ill need your help to beat him." zack said giving her a senzu fruit.

_starr eats it and stands up giving zack a hug and kiss. then they take off toward where allen and britly went. starr had tears falling from her face while they were falling._

"starr whats wrong?" zack asked floating over to her and putting one arm around her.

"i just dont want you to die this time. he is alot stronger then he was the first time." she replied wiping her tears from her face.

"well thing bout sayians is that we get near death we get stronger too." zack replied turning to ssj 4.

"wow zack you have gotten stronger." she said turning into ssj 2 and catching up with zack.

"yeah so have you starr i can tell." he replied.

_daniel turned ssj 3 and caught up to zack and starr. they find bojack and land infront of them to find allen crying over edlyn's dead body and britly knocked out. _

"ok looks like it's up to me,starr,daniel,and allen." zack said.

"yep. so what do we do?" starr asked.

"well, me and daniel can fuse but it may not go so well this time." zack said.

"zack? looks like thats all we got." daniel said.

_zack and daniel fused and became dack. starr backed away so she wouldn't get hit. bojack laughed and punched dack across the city. dack stumbled to his feet._

"wow that really hurt." dack said.

"dack fuse with me." allen said flying toward them.

"wow ok we can try that." dack said.

_allen fused with dack to become zalien. he flew at bojack and kicked him clear across the city. bojack stumbled to his feet by then zalien was right in his face._

"ok now to finish this **super demon kamahamaha.**" zalien said shooting a blast straight through bojack.

_zalien split back into zack daniel and allen and all three blackout and starr picks up zack and carries him to the house and puts him in a rejuvination chamber. then went back to get daniel and did the same for him allen and britly. zack, daniel ,and allen lay in the rejuvination chamber for several week. starr paces back and forth and britly sits on the couch and falls asleep. allen final wakes up to goes up to his room and sleeps for awhile longer. few weeks later daniel wakes and steps out and goes to see britly and britly tackles him in happiness. 5 years pass by before zack wakes up and steps out to find starr gone along with everyone else. when zack heard a woman scream, it was starr screaming. zack flashes straight outside to find everyone fighting demons along with a man with a demon arm. zack flys toward the demon that had starr and got in front of it and tore it in half. then all of a sudden hundreds more swarm zack. zack draws his sword and with one slash wipes all of them away and they disinergrate._

"hey thanks for the help. hi im nero you must be zack right heard alot about you." nero said shaking zack's hand

"hey. this is starr allen daniel jason and britly." zack replied introducing nero to everyone.

"oh sorry this is kyrie." nero said pointing to a girl behind him.

_starr walks over to kyrie and shakes her hand and takes her inside for lunch._

"are you ok with your boyfriend being a demon?" starr asked.

"well yeah i mean i love him." she replied

_nero and zack stand outside talking when a portal opes next to them and sonic steps out._

"hey zack. been keeping the emeralds safe for me?" sonic asked.

"yeah bout that." zack says.

"what? what happened to them?" sonic replied.

"ummmmm 7 huge demons came and ate them. so me and nero were getting ready to go get them you stay here with everyone else." zack replied.

_zack and nero take off running after the demons. one of the demons stopped to slow them down but was quickly defeated and one of the emeralds was retrieved. zack grabbed nero and threw him straight toward the line of demons but the demons escaped into a huge door. zack and nero hurried back to the house to find everything destroyed and sonic passed out. when sonic came to zack got close..._

"hey where is everyone?" zack asked.

"they...were kiddnapped."sonic said.

"which way did they go?"zack asked.

_sonic pointed toward a stone door far in the distance. zack clinched his fist then took off flying toward it and opened the door and jump through it and found himself in a castle and a man in a red jacket standing there._

"hey kid this is a place for adults. by the way im dante." he said.

"well im not a..." and before zack could finish.

"hey whats he doing here?" dante asked looking at nero.

"oh it's you dante, im here to help my friend get his friends back." nero replied.

"well i'm guessing your after those demons that just ran passed." dante said.

"which way did they go dante?" zack asked clinching his fists.

"easy kid dont get ahead of yourself your only what 16?" dante asked

"no i'm 19 thank you so move out of the way please?" zack replied.

_dante steps aside and lets zack and nero through. zack kicked a door down and there stood one of the demons holding allen. zack jumped in the air and slashed down at the demon cutting him in half and allen lands safely._

"thanks man."allen said.

"no problem." zack replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Zack's true awakening

_last we saw zack and nero had rescued allen from the cluches of one of the seven demons. next they run through a doorway to find a blood trail so they follow the trail to find a demon holding britly upside down wiggling around trying to get free but the demon was just standing there laughing. zack, allen, and nero ran through the door and zack jumped in the air and kicked him in the face. the demon lets go and zack does a downward slash cutting it in half. a demon soul rose from the body nero stuck his hand out and caught it in his hand. it disloved into his hand and his hand lit up and he jumped high into the air and landed back on the ground softly. zack and the others ran forward through the next door and found the third demon pinning daniel to the ground. when all of a sudden dante showed up and sliced the demon in half. and daniel stood up. daniel ran up to britly and hugged her tight. _

"ok daniel, allen everyone but me and nero go get out of here." zack said.

_they all run back outside to find the stone door cracking bout to break. zack and nero continue on through the castle and find the fifth demon hold jason down with one hand. nero throws his sword and the demon's hand slicing it off. then jason jumps in the air and does a downward slash spliting in half. jason runs and jumps out the stone door causing to crack more. zack and nero enter a cold dark room where the sixth demon blends in waiting to attack. zack looks around and sees nothing, he reaches in his pocket and grabs a lighter and lights a torch, he then sees jax hanging by his feet from the ceiling. the demon jumps and tries to body slam zack but he moves to the right slightly then slices the head off and a demon soul rose from the body and it flew into zack's chest. zack throws a knife cutting the rope hanging jax from the ceiling. jax jumps out the stone door causing it to shatter to million peices. zack and nero run through the final door to find dante in his devil trigger getting ready to stab her. but before he could stab her zack catches the blade in his hand zack pushes starr into nero's arms and nero runs off leaving zack to fight dante alone._

"i told you kid_, _this is no place for a kid your age." dante said

"for the last time im not a kid." zack replied.

"then it's showtime kid." dante said charging at zack with a flurry of stabs. zack doges all of them just to get stabbed and pinned to the ground.

_zack had been stabbed and pinned to the ground zack bleeds out. his heart stops beating. starr runs up to him crying and leaning over his body. zack's body starts flopping around and he stands up taking the form a of a demon. and he says in a deep voice:_

"dont you dare lay another hand on her. or youll pay the price."

"wow kid would have never know you were a demon." dante said taking his sword from the ground.

_zack grabbed his sword and slashes at dante but dante jumps in the air and leaves the area and his voiced echoed:_

"maybe next time kid."

_zack threw starr on his back and jumped off the cliff and landed on the ground making a dent in the ground. allen and the others flew down and landed next to zack. zack had changed back to normal and so after he changed they all flew back to the house and went into a rejuvination chamber for a couple of days to heal and get stronger just in case they got attacked again. zack was the last one out he walk upstairs to find everyone sleeping. allen was asleep on the kitchen table daniel outside on the ground and britly next to him and starr was asleep on the couch zack walked over and kissed her on the head and layed next to her. after a long needed nap they all went outside and trained. til when all of a sudden 6 eggs dropped to the ground they all walked over each one to a hole zaack picked up a green egg, starr a red one, allen a blue one, daniel a black one, britly a purple one, and jason a white one. they all look at each other with a look of wonder._

"what in the world are these?" zack asked looking all around it.

"i dont know." allen said.

"guess we just wait for them to hatch." jason said.

_a few days had passed and the eggs finally started to hatched. and a green baby dragon stumbled out along with the others. allen started laughing and started playing with it_._ when all of a sudden they heard a voice in their heads it was their dragons talik_ _to__ them telepathically._

"we've been waiting for you guys to find us and now we have found our masters you may call upon us with just a whistle when ever you may need us." the dragons said to them all.

_zack and allen walk around bored cause they havent seen a fight in a month. starr runs up and jumps on zack's back and he falls on his face starr lays there laughing. they get up and starr jumps back, zack and allen continue to walk in the woods, they hear small footsteps aproaching and they spin around to find their dragons following them. the dragons try to fly but they then fall back to the ground. the green dragon and red dragon jumps on starrs back, zack starts stumbling but then gains his balance. the dragons stand straight up sniffing the air. allen strarts looking around he doesnt see or hear anything. they just continue to walk, then all of a sudden a black and red hedgehog landed in front of allen._

"hey sonic what's up?"allen asked.

"im not sonic im shadow. shadow the hedgehog." he replied with a evil look on his face.

"oh sorry you just looked like sonic." allen said.

"where is this sonic the hedgehog?" shadow asked.

"ummmmmm. i dont know at the moment." allen replied.

"fine. ill go find him myself." shadow said before taking off.

_allen looks back at zack and shrugs and they continue to walk. starr hops off zack's back and walks with her arm around his. zack's dragon on his shoulder. they walk out of the woods and into zack's house, zack runs upstairs to take a nap, starr follows behind and lays next to him. allen goes into the kitchen and cooks him some chilidogs and french fries. daniel falls asleep on the floor in the living room, britly fell asleep on top of his chest. and jason still wasnt back from his outer space training with piccolo. then there is a knock at the door, allen goes to the door to find maka and soul at the door maka has blood on her hands and soul is holding his side._

"hey allen can you help us out soul got in a fight with another student named blackstar and well blackstar got in a lucky shot and cut him." maka asked

"hey he started it maka." said a boy with blue spikey hair and black clothes.

"i dont care blackstar you fight too much." said maka walking into the house.

_maka,soul,and blackstar walk it to the house and make their way to the kitchen. allen cleans off the middle island in the kitchen and soul lays down on it while allen cleans the wound then sewing up the wound. zack and starr walks down stairs and into the kicthen._


End file.
